Floral Arrangements: Blind Date
by Pixie3
Summary: Be careful when you throw caution to the wind, it may come back and bite you in the ass. Second in the "Floral Arrangements" series.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a little  
while and then return them relatively unharmed. I make no money off  
writing this, so no point in suing me! :)  
  
Feedback: Please! I love it!  
  
Archive: Sure, just ask first please! It'll also be available on  
http://www.pixies-bookshelf.tv/fic/archive.asp.  
  
Summary: Be careful when you throw caution to the wind, it may come back and bite you in the ass.  
  
Spoilers: speculation on season 3  
  
Category: Donna/Other, Josh/Donna, romance, angst  
  
Notes: Going on all the spoilers I've read for the upcoming season (bad me! ;), I decided to see how well I could read AS's mind. This is the product of it! This fic happens before "The Florist" and "The Deputy Deputy", so I guess it's a prequel. This puppy is un-betaed, so be prepared for goof-ups! ;)  
  
---------------------  
  
Donna sat back in her chair, then gazed at the clock on her computer. Midnight. Not unusual considering whom she worked for, but these days she didn't seem to be doing much of his work. She had finished the latest round of file boxing in preparation for the imminent grand jury trial.  
  
She stretched her arms over her head, then rubbed her eyes. When she removed them and opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of that lawyer from Ways and Means. Clint? No, Cliff.  
  
"Did you forget something?" she asked him, trying to seem nonchalant. She had noticed earlier that he wasn't hard on the eyes, but she hadn't realized how good-looking he was until now. Of course that could be the lack of sleep talking. And the hormones.  
  
Cliff smiled. "Uh, no. I'm actually meeting Ainsley."  
  
The blonde's face fell. "Oh."  
  
"Hey there!" Ainsley called as she entered the bullpen. She gave Cliff a big smile, then, as a last thought glanced at Donna. "Hi."  
  
Donna nodded in response. Things had been a bit tense between them since the President's announcement, and they didn't seem likely to change too soon.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get going," Ainsley stated, looking back at Cliff.  
  
"Sure." He looked at Donna. "Nice seeing you again."  
  
She gave him a friendly smile. "Yeah."  
  
Ainsley steered Cliff away before he or Donna could talk further. She sighed as she watched them walk away.  
  
"Yet another one slipping through my fingers," she said aloud to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what is going on with you and Donna Moss?" Ainsley quizzed Cliff after they were served their drinks.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as he took a sip. "Is there something going on?"  
  
"Oh come on!" she exclaimed, leaning toward him. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I had to get you out of there before you made an utter fool out of yourself."  
  
"And why would I be making a fool out of myself over such an obviously lovely woman?"  
  
"Hell-o," she replied. "She's not your type."  
  
"Oh really? And why's that?"  
  
"She's a one-date woman."  
  
"'One-date woman'? That's a new one."  
  
"She never goes beyond one date. She's notorious for it. I think she's just test-driving. Or else waiting it out until she can do the nasty with her boss."  
  
"Ainsley!" Cliff called out, staring at her in surprise. "I think you've got her all wrong. And to prove you wrong, I want you to ask her out for me."  
  
The blonde nearly choked on her Pink Squirrel. "You're joking, right?"  
  
He shook his head and grinned. "Nope. I'm going to prove to you that you have terrible judgement."  
  
She laughed. "I thought I pinned you pretty good."  
  
"I still have some surprises up my sleeve."  
  
"I doubt it." She paused, taking a drink. "Don't hold your breath on my asking Donna out for you. You can make a fool out of yourself just fine on your own."  
  
~*~  
  
"Donna!"  
  
"You have staff in five, Josh!"  
  
"I know, that's why I need you," he stated, standing in the doorway.  
  
She glanced his way and saw him giving her his best 'I-can-charm-the-pants-off-anyone' smile. She returned it with a patronizing smile. "You've always needed me, Joshua. You couldn't subsist without me." Donna stood up, grabbing a couple of folders, then walked his way.  
  
"Forever and always," he teased, joining her as she turned down the hallway.  
  
They walked together toward Leo's office, the blonde handing her boss the folders. "Your notes from the meeting on tobacco are in there. Oh, and the latest polling numbers are in that green folder."  
  
"How come you didn't tell me they were ready?" Josh asked, his tone confrontational. He started to flip through the sheets of paper as they walked. "I thought they weren't going to be ready until this afternoon."  
  
She stopped in place, but Josh didn't notice and kept walking. "They weren't, and I'm telling you now, Joshua," Donna stated, her annoyance with his attitude coming through in her voice.  
  
Josh looked to his side and realized she wasn't there any more, then glanced back. He saw the expression of annoyance on her face and knew he had to backpedal. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped on you."  
  
Donna felt a grin twitch at her mouth at his apology. He certainly had a way with words. She caught up with him and they continued on their way to the meeting.  
  
"They were couriered in about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Did you get a look at them?"  
  
"Briefly," she replied, not sounding very enthusiastic.  
  
"That good, eh?"  
  
The blonde made a face, giving Josh his answer.  
  
"Good news all-around this morning," he said. They stopped at Leo's door. "I'll see you later."  
  
"I'll have the research on tobacco advertising ready for you when you get back."  
  
He gave her a big smile, the dimples on his cheeks making an appearance. "Thanks."  
  
Donna gave him a warm smile in return, then watched him disappear in to Leo's office. She then turned on her heel and returned to her desk. She began prepping all the material she had found, putting it in some sort of logical order.  
  
Forty-five minutes later she had it ready to go, but, as usual, Josh wasn't out of the meeting yet. She decided to get a muffin in the caf, feeling the need for a snack.  
  
Taking the research folders with her, she made her way through the bullpen and toward the cafeteria.  
  
End of Part One 


	2. Chapter 2

See Part One for disclaimers.  
  
------------  
  
Donna grabbed a carrot muffin from the basket and made her way to the front of the line. Once she paid for the snack she turned toward the door, only to run in to Ainsley. Donna apologized and moved to walk around the lawyer.  
  
"They keeping you busy up there?"   
  
Donna stopped, surprised at Ainsley's actual civil tone. "Yeah, lots of papers. Got the bandaids and papercuts to prove it," she joked.  
  
That got a smile from the Republican. "Well, I best leave you to your work."  
  
The assistant nodded in response then walked away. She felt the other woman's eyes on her and wondered what she had done now to gain such attention from her. Self-conscious, she ran her right hand over her behind, then took a quick look as she got out of sight of others. Nothing.   
  
Shaking her head, Donna shook off the non-sensical thoughts she had been having and returned to the bullpen, slipping in to her chair.  
  
It wasn't two minutes since she sat down that Josh bellowed, "Donna!"  
  
She held up the folders as he sauntered up to her. He grabbed them and leaned against her desk, flipping through them.  
  
"Meeting went well?" she asked, between popping pieces of muffin in to her mouth. His only response was a non-commital grunt. "That good, eh?"  
  
"As good as anything could be right now." He pushed himself up from the desk and turned toward his office. "Thanks!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Donna rubbed her eyes. It had been several hours since she had started filing again and she was getting tired. She looked at her watch to check the time. 10pm. About five hours. And still many more hours to go.  
  
"Wow, and I thought we had a lot of papers to file."   
  
Donna looked up to see Ainsley standing in the doorway to what was once the Sagittarius room.   
  
"Mind if I...?" Ainsley asked, waving in the direction of the stairs.  
  
"No, come on in," the assistant replied, watching the lawyer come down.   
  
"They have you working all alone on this?"  
  
"Yeah. Margaret's running between Leo and the President's offices trying to keep that under control, and Bonnie and Ginger have been doing research for both Toby and the campaign guys. CJ won't let Carol out of her sight, so I'm the only high level assistant that was available for it. Not that Josh didn't protest."  
  
The two women grinned.  
  
"Would you like some help?" she asked as she approached.  
  
You could have knocked Donna over with a feather, or at least that was the expression on her face after hearing Ainsley's question.  
  
"Uh, sure," she finally uttered, still surprised. Ainsley came closer and gave her a look of 'what next?'.   
  
"I've separated all the files in to their appropriate year, starting from 1990 to present day," she stated, indicating the boxes with a wave of her hand. "They're all marked with their appropriate year, then separated in to 'medical', 'personal', and 'business/political' sections."  
  
"Okay then," the lawyer replied, picking up a stack of papers from the table to begin sorting. She chose a chair on the other side of the table from Donna and sat down.  
  
The two women worked in silence for a few minutes before Ainsley queried innocently, "You don't date much, do you?"  
  
Donna stopped what she was doing and stared at Ainsley who was now looking at her. "Why do you ask?"  
  
The lawyer shrugged. "Just making conversation."  
  
"Making conversation is 'nice day out there' or 'doing anything this weekend?', not a person's dating habits," the assistant replied, sounding a bit uptight.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to pry..." Ainsley gazed down at the files in front of her once again.  
  
Donna sighed. "It's just..we haven't exactly been best buddies, you know?" she commented.  
  
Ainsley glanced up again. "Yeah, I know. I've been something of a bitch to you lately."  
  
The assistant let out a laugh, making the lawyer blush in embarrassment. "Sorry, just never imagined you'd say something like that about yourself."  
  
"Not that it's not true."  
  
"No," Donna responded, grinning. Ainsley returned the grin, then looked back down once again to the files.  
  
"And no, I don't," the assistant said, getting the lawyer to look up again.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Date much. I guess I have too romantic a notion of what I want in a guy, and most times..."  
  
"Prince Charming he is not?"  
  
Donna nodded. "Yep. I seem to attract the self-involved type. I'm almost at the point where I feel becoming a nun wouldn't be that bad a career change."  
  
Ainsley choked out a laugh at Donna's comment and the assistant joined her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I wouldn't last as a nun."  
  
"Maybe I should call you Maria from now on?" the lawyer joked, making Donna laugh again.  
  
"Not unless you know some handsome prince who wants to whisk me away."  
  
"Well...."  
  
Donna leaned forward on the table, her voice rising as she demanded, "Okay, spill! You know a prince? An *available* prince?"  
  
The lawyer started to laugh again, much to the assistant's annoyance. Ainsley waved her hands and shook her head negatively.  
  
"No, no, no..sorry," she started, catching her breath. "I know a guy, who I consider a prince, meaning he's a really nice guy."  
  
"Oh?" Donna's annoyance diminished and her interest was peaked once again.  
  
"Yeah. And, if you're interested, I could set you up..."  
  
"Sss..what's wrong with him?" the assistant asked, cutting herself off before agreeing.  
  
"Nothing. Well, he is a Republican," she teased.  
  
"Not all Republicans are terrible people."  
  
Ainsley smiled. "Glad to hear you say that. Oh, he has this annoying habit of sucking the pimentos out of stuffed olives, but other than that.."  
  
"I could live with that."  
  
Ainsley grinned. "I'll set it up then. Any particular night?"  
  
"Friday would be good, say 7pm?"  
  
"Okay, I'll make sure that's good for him."  
  
"Great, thanks!" Donna went to start filing some more, then stopped and glanced over at Ainsley. "What's his name?"  
  
"Was wondering when you were going to ask," Ainsley commented, grinning still. "It's Cliff."  
  
The assistant looked surprised. "Cliff? As in the Cliff who met you for drinks a few days ago?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then there definitely has to be something wrong with him if you're no longer interested..."  
  
Ainsley snickered. "I was never interested in Cliff. He's an old friend from college. He went out with my roommate, and we got along pretty well. After they broke up, we kept in touch. But there's never been anything romantic between us."  
  
"Not your type then?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Prefer social issue-minded Democrats?" Donna joked.  
  
"Very funny. You *do* want me to set this up, do you not?" the lawyer asked, her expression fixed in a mock scowl.  
  
Donna held up her hands in surrender. "Yes, okay, I take it back..." Ainsley nodded in satisfaction and returned to organizing the files. "For now."  
  
The lawyer glanced up again. Donna made like she was engrossed in the files in front of her, but Ainsley couldn't miss the smirk. She shook her head and returned to her work.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ainsley lay down on her bed, happy to finally be home. Helping Donna had taken longer than she expected, but she thought it was worth it.   
  
The two women had had the chance to talk, allowing the lawyer the opportunity to find out more about Donna. Even though she had said some not nice things about her to Cliff, deep down she knew he was right. Donna was not a bad person, she just made some bad choices. She was just mad still after all the information about the President's MS had come down. Unfortunately for the assistant, she had become an easy target for Ainsley's anger.  
  
But now she wanted to make amends, especially after seeing all the work Donna was doing on top of her regular job. Despite the craziness of the impending trial, the assistant was keeping her head about her and doing whatever she could to help out. That impressed Ainsley a great deal and made her decide to set up a blind date between Donna and Cliff.  
  
Of course, she wasn't about to tell Cliff that he had won. His blind date's name would remain a secret, for now.  
  
Ainsley rolled off her bed and stood up, making her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
End of Part Two 


	3. Chapter 3

See Part One for disclaimers  
  
-----------------  
  
"Trust me, she's great," Cliff commented sarcastically to himself. He looked around the restaurant from his perch at the bar. Still no sign of his blind date. After sitting there for the past hour, he was getting the distinct feeling this 'great' woman wasn't going to show. Maybe she saw him when he wasn't looking and ran away screaming. Of course, he probably would have heard screaming.  
  
"Bill please," he requested, once the bartender came to his end. The woman went down to the register and brought up his total, depositing the piece of paper in front of him. Cliff put down a twenty dollar bill and told the bartender to keep the change.  
  
He wandered over to the coat check and picked up his jacket, then went outside to grab a cab. Cliff breathed in the cool night air, allowing it to clear his head.  
  
The doorman waved down a cab that was approaching. Fortunately it stopped right in front of him, so he gave the doorman a tip, then opened the door to the cab.  
  
Out stepped a surprised Donna Moss. "I thought we were going to meet inside?"  
  
Cliff stood there for a moment, his mouth opening and closing in a very good impersonation of a fish.  
  
"You didn't know, did you?" she asked as she moved from the edge of curb.  
  
He shook his head. "No, she didn't tell me. But I'm glad it is you."  
  
Donna smiled, then shivered as a cool breeze brushed the bare skin on her neck. "How about we go inside and you buy me a drink?"  
  
Cliff held out his arm and she took it as they walked in to the restaurant.  
  
The maitre d' smiled pleasantly when he saw Cliff reenter, this time with a lovely blonde. He observed her as she slid off the shawl she was wearing. He couldn't help but admire the fire engine red shift dress she wore, a 'kerchif tied around her neck, both ends floating down mid-back.  
  
He led them to a table near the window, taking out Donna's chair and pushing it in once she sat down.  
  
"Your waiter will be with you momentarily," he told them as he put down their menus. He gave the blonde a lingering glance before he left.  
  
"I think you have an admirer," Cliff teased, once the other man was gone.  
  
Donna blushed. "Somehow I don't think so." She opened her menu and pretended to study it intently.  
  
"Only one of many, I'm sure," he replied, making her blush more deeply.  
  
Their waiter appeared before she could make any response and he took their drink orders. He disappeared and returned a few minutes later with her whiskey sour and his bourbon on the rocks.   
  
Once Donna took a sip she let out a sigh of happiness.  
  
"That good?"  
  
She grinned. "Oh, after the day I've had, it's heaven." She paused, taking another drink. "Not only filing every paper imaginable, but my boss was even *more* of a pain than usual, keeping me late..." Donna trailed off, realizing what she was doing and mentally chastised herself. "Oh gawd, I'm sorry. Here I am babbling on about stupid things and it's only our first date!"  
  
Cliff gave her a reassuring smile. "Actually I don't mind. Makes me glad that you feel comfortable enough with me to babble."  
  
The blonde returned the smile, relaxing.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I really enjoyed dinner," Donna stated once they'd stopped in front of her apartment building.   
  
"So did I."  
  
There was a moment of silence before they both spoke at once.  
  
"Normally I wouldn't.."  
  
"Would you like to.."  
  
They laughed, then Cliff indicated to Donna to go first with a wave of his hand.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Normally I wouldn't ask a guy in on the first date, but..I don't know, I just feel so at ease with you, and we had a good time tonight..."  
  
Cliff looked surprised. "Wow," was all he got out.  
  
Donna flushed deep red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." She moved to get out of the car, then stopped when she felt Cliff's hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to face him again.  
  
"Don't be," he said, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
She felt herself tense momentarily in anticipation of the kiss, waiting for her usual disappointment. Instead of the normal sloppy, open-mouthed, bad-breath smooch she was used to, he kissed her gently, his lips brushing against hers. Donna found herself leaning in to him more, enjoying the feel of him as she deepened the kiss.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Donna bounced and hummed around the office as she cleaned up some files, much to Josh's annoyance.  
  
"Donna!" he yelled.  
  
She jumped, then stopped, getting an annoyed look on her face. "I'm not two feet from you, Joshua. There's no need to yell."  
  
"There is if you're being a pest."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You're just ticked off because I'm happy," Donna commented, waving a file folder at him.  
  
Josh got up from his seat and grabbed the flapping folder from his assistant's hand, throwing it down on his desk. "No, I'm ticked off because there's work to do and you're too busy whistling Dixie." He turned away from her and left the office, Donna following quickly behind him in the direction of the coffee station.   
  
"For your information, I was humming, not whistling."  
  
He looked up at her as he poured his coffee. "And the difference would be?" he asked, his tone indicating how much he didn't care. Josh put down the pot and picked up his cup, walking back to his office.  
  
"Fine, Deputy Downer, I'm just going to ignore you then!" Donna shouted as he disappeared in to his office, shutting the door. The blonde then looked around as she realized the rest of the bullpen was staring at her. She quickly headed to her desk, avoiding looking at any of them.   
  
"A little bird told me you've been having a good time lately," Ainsley's voice sang out from around the partition.  
  
Donna looked up and gave the lawyer a smile. "Yeah, we have been."  
  
"So you two have gone out *twice* already! Goodness, it's only been three days since your first date!" she cooed, sitting on Donna's desk.  
  
The assistant laughed. "Is it so inconceivable?"  
  
"Oh no, just..I've never known Cliff to move so fast."  
  
Donna blanched at Ainsley's words. "Move fast?"  
  
"Yeah, he normally doesn't go out with a woman two consecutive nights. Twice in a week, maybe, but not bam..bam," she clarified, motioning with her hands as she finished off.  
  
Donna sighed with relief, glad that Cliff had not mentioned all that had gone on the past two evenings.  
  
"So, are you going out with your boyfriend again tonight?"  
  
"Ainsley!" the assistant exclaimed, flushing.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong with calling him your boyfriend?"  
  
"I..I'm not sure." Her phone rang and she excused herself as she answered it.  
  
"Donna Moss." She paused and smiled as she listened. "Hi Cliff."  
  
Ainsley grinned and motioned silently that she was leaving. Donna waved to her as the other woman slipped off the desk and went down the hall toward Sam's office.  
  
"Oh, that's fine. Yeah, there's lots to do. Okay, I'll talk to you later."   
  
Donna hung up, feeling a bit letdown. Cliff had said that he had a new case he was working on and that he wasn't sure when they could see each other again. She knew that both their jobs carried a certain amount of importance, but she had become used to seeing him in the evening.  
  
She shook her head. Maybe it was a good thing they wouldn't see each other for a while. They had moved forward so quickly, much more quickly than she ever had with any other man. Donna could see herself becoming dependent on him, and this bothered her. She hadn't been like this since Jonathan, or as Josh affectionately called him, Dr. Freeride.  
  
"Donna!" Josh bellowed from behind the closed door to his office.  
  
"Yeah, lots to do," she repeated sarcastically to herself.  
  
End of Part Three 


	4. Chapter 4

See Part One for disclaimers  
  
-----------------  
  
Donna left the courtroom after her deposition, her body rigid with tension and anger. She chastised herself internally, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"Donna, wait up!"   
  
The blonde looked over her shoulder at the courtroom doors to see Cliff approaching her. She actually felt herself tense more at the sight of him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Donna, I wanted to tell you, I just..I didn't know how," he stated, pulling her aside and out of the way of others milling around.  
  
"You didn't know how to say, 'Oh, by the way, I'm working with the people who are trying to bring down a good man'," she replied angrily, her voice rising.  
  
"Donna.." he started, laying his right hand on her shoulder.  
  
She shrugged it off. "I *slept* with you. Hell, I *trusted* you, like I haven't trusted a man in a long time. How could you? I actually thought you were better than that. I guess I proved to myself once again how terrible my taste in men is," she stated in an angry whisper.  
  
Cliff went to speak, but stopped when she held up a hand.   
  
"Don't. Don't speak to me. Ever. Again." Donna turned away from him, leaving the speechless lawyer behind.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Have you seen Donna?" Josh asked Sam, catching up with him as he passed Josh's door.  
  
Sam looked beside him. "Isn't she doing her deposition today?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought she would have been back by now."  
  
"Maybe she stopped to do some shopping?"  
  
"She said she'd be right back after."  
  
"And here she is," Sam stated as they passed through the front foyer.  
  
Josh stopped in his tracks as a glum Donna entered the West Wing, leaving Sam to return to the communications bullpen alone.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The blonde glanced at her boss. "We need to talk," she stated, continuing to walk.  
  
Josh strode along in silence with Donna. They turned in to his office and Donna shut the door once they were in there. She leaned against it.  
  
"Do you remember Cliff, from Ways and Means?"  
  
"How can I forget him? He's one of the prosecution lawyers for this sham of a trial," he responded angrily. "Why?"  
  
"I was going out with him. He knows things..they asked questions..."  
  
"You WHAT!?" he yelled.  
  
"Josh, will you let me finish!" she shouted back. She took a deep breath. "I didn't know he was part of the prosecution, and he never indicated it to me, at any time."  
  
"Okay...What did he ask?" Josh queried more quietly, leaning against the wall in an attempt to de-stress, closing his eyes.  
  
"They asked me the questions they asked you, about the MS, how I found out. But..they asked some more personal questions. About a diary I have." She paused, looking to see Josh's reaction.  
  
His eyes opened in surprise. "You keep a diary?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And there were incriminating details in there?"  
  
"Not about the President."  
  
"So, what's the problem?"  
  
"I told them I didn't have one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I..I don't know how they knew about it. The only way was Cliff."  
  
"So he's been in your apartment?"  
  
She hesitated. "Yes."  
  
Josh noticed her hesitation. "What are you not telling me?"  
  
"The diary wasn't just lying about."  
  
"So he rifled through your drawers?"  
  
"Only way he could have found it."  
  
"Then we need to call him on it. Illegal search."  
  
"But *I* lied, Josh. I said I didn't have one. They can call me on that, can't they?"  
  
"No. If they did, they'd be tipping their hand on knowing about it. It's very possible they'll use misdirection and ask some others if they keep a diary."  
  
"So it's an impasse."  
  
"Looks like it." Josh pushed himself off the wall to stand straight.  
  
Donna moved to leave the office, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Did anyone see him going in to your apartment?" he asked gently.  
  
"I don't think so," she replied quietly, "It was late."  
  
Josh's jaw tensed noticeably. "Okay, if anything comes of this, we'll deal with it."  
  
His hand slid off her arm, letting it fall to his side. She gave him a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Okay." She turned again, opening the door, then looked back as she stood in the door. He was leaning against the wall once again. Her expression became worried. Last thing he needed right now was to have another episode.  
  
She left the office and walked toward her desk, pondering what she could do to get him to relax.  
  
"Donna Moss?"  
  
Donna jumped at her name. "Yes?" She looked at the person who had called her. A delivery man. Flowers. This wasn't happening.  
  
"Flowers for you."  
  
"You might as well take them back, or throw them out. I'm not taking them."  
  
The delivery man was surprised and didn't know what to say at first. "Um, okay," he finally replied. He then turned away from her and headed toward the exit.  
  
Donna walked over to her desk, sliding into her, slumping slightly. "Everything has to be okay. Nothing worse could happen." She paused, sighing. "I hope."  
  
The End  
  



End file.
